Amigos enamorados
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [AU][One-shot][Argentina x Chile][Martín x Manuel][Yaoi] El problema más leve que tenía Martín era que Pedro, su tan buen amigo, estuviese enamorado de Coco, su querida y hermosa conocida. El más leve, sí. El problema más grave del Tincho era que tenía a un chileno mirándolo enfurruñado y ruborizándose cada vez que lo tenía cerca.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, Latín Hetalia tampoco o existiría XD. Los personajes acá utilizados son creación ajena igualmente.**

\- Martín, Manuel y los mexicanos son de Rowein.

\- Coco es de quasiarti.

\- Panchito divino es de Nefis.

Y hay menciones de otros, pero hasta acá lo importante.

One-shot con temática navideña atrasado para ff (antes fue publicado en wattpad).

.

.

 **Amigos enamorados**

.

—Mira, mira —Pedro le dio unos codazos al rubio que tenía al lado.

Estaban sentados en la vereda, a la vuelta de la casa de Martín, esperando a que ocurriera justo eso: que Catalina Gómez pasara caminando en compañía de sus hermanos, como todas las tardes desde que vivían por ahí cerca.

Hacía exactamente dos meses que su buen amigo mexicano la había visto, mientras iba de camino a su casa y casi sin querer la vio; con la piel tostada, el pelo castaño y largo, una sonrisa hermosísima y un vestido veraniego que enmarcaba bastante bien cada curva bien puesta en ese cuerpo. Apenas le preguntó, Martín contestó con naturalidad genuina quién era y de dónde venía.

Y Pedro confirmó como nunca que las mujeres del norte de Sudamérica eran de las más hermosas del continente entero.

El problema fue que no se animó a hablarle y, en cambio, le hablaba a Martín todo el tiempo de cómo fantaseaba con tenerla a su lado y cómo sería toda aquella relación, que se imaginaba solo. A veces tenía a su misma hermana gemela, Itzel, con los pelos en punta. El par mexicano solía llegar muy seguido peleándose y con la chica en cuestión recriminándole cosas, pero últimamente era pan de todos los días.

Martín empezaba a preguntarse por qué tenía amigos tan pesados.

—Tincho —Su sobrenombre y un dedo enterrándose en su mejilla le despertó del breve análisis que iba haciendo.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

—¡Ni me estai escuchando, weón!

—¡¿Manu?!

Ni sabía que era Manuel, pensó seriamente que era Pedro el que le hablaba.

—Yo estoy deste otro lado, wey —declaró el mexicano, levantando la mano por el lado izquierdo. El chileno estaba a su derecha.

—Perdón, viajé en el tiempo.

—¿Y a dónde te fuiste?

—A cuando todavía no andabas como un pelotudo calentón.

—¡No mames, wey!

—Te banco, te banco. Seguí contándome de Coco que tengo oreja para rato.

Manuel se sintió olvidado, por lo que volvió a hincar el dedo en la mejilla derecha del argentino, éste lo apartó como a las moscas, así que aprovechando el verano y la musculosa que tenía puesta el aludido y, en vez de hincarle el dedo en la cara, le hincó los dientes en el brazo. Y Martín gritó entre asustado y sorprendido.

Muy masculinamente.

Pedro se empezó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¡¿Qué hacés?!

—¡Péscame!

—¿Te tiro una caña?

—¡Ándate a la chucha, rucio culiao!

—¡Pero no te enojés!

Lo agarró de los brazos antes de que el chileno se parara y se fuera, arrimándolo a su cuerpo. Y pasó algo que no se esperaba que ocurriera tan rápido y que ciertamente lo enorgulleció, a la vez que volvía a sorprenderlo: Manuel se ruborizó.

—¿Qué me querías decir? —Sonrió grande y brillante, y el chileno habría desviado la mirada si no supiera que el otro más ignoraba sus reacciones que otra cosa (lo cual era mentira pero bien que quería creerlo).

Últimamente Hernández había visto mucho ese tipo de reacciones, aunque ver y enterarse eran cosas distintas. Manu andaba muy temperamental y siempre manteniendo un tanto de malhumor en su sistema, en compañía de un colorinche a sus mejillas cada vez que hacía notarlo.

El problema más leve que tenía Martín era que Pedro, su tan buen amigo amante del tequila, estuviese enamorado de Coco, su querida y hermosa conocida amante del café, y le quemara la cabeza con respecto a ello. El más mínimo, sí. El problema más grave del Tincho era que tenía a un chileno mirándolo enfurruñado y ruborizándose cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Y ese chileno sabía que el rubio no entendía nada de qué carajo le pasaba cada vez que le daba vuelta la cara o simplemente se molestaba, pero se lo merecía por despistado y weón.

—Manu~, ¿me venías a invitar al cine? —preguntó, sacándolo de la laguna en la que estaba por tenerlo tan cerca, señalando los papelitos que tenía en una de las manos.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, po. Es que están dando esa de Star Wars…

—¿Y ya sacaste entradas? ¡Mirá vos!, ¡podía decirte que no!

—Pff, sí claro. Si después de casi un año andándome como perro atrás voy a creerte, weón.

Martín había estado acosándolo los últimos once meses, desde que se mudó a la casita de en frente con su madre y empezó la universidad a la que él iba. El argentino era dos años mayor, tenía veinte, además de un ego enorme y una sonrisa divina que acompañaba a un cuerpo divino. Le había caído malísimo al principio y hubo querido sacarle los ojos también, ya que lo molestaba por su acento.

Además, la variedad de gente latina en la universidad a la que asistían era increíble, al punto de que el argento no tenía amigos argentinos y tenía dialectos distintos a todo su alrededor, que también contribuyeron molestándolo, como bienvenida.

Muchos vivían por ahí cerca, donde se alquilaban casitas baratas para los estudiantes que venían de lejos, justamente. Él no venía como estudiante extranjero, él llegaba a vivir a Argentina, pero los gemelos mexicanos eran claros ejemplos de que llegaban allí para estudiar y después volver a su patria. Tal parecía que también era el ejemplo de Cata y sus hermanos también.

 _—Pero no dejo que mi chava vuelva a Colombia, wey, yo me la llevo a México conmigo._

La verdad era que se trataba de un suceso que todos los amigos querían ver, ¿cómo no? Catalina tenía las de ganar a la hora de elegir o no, tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra a sus propios veinte años y sabía lo que quería, además de que evitaba en parte los chicos y prefería simplemente acosar a su hermano como única opción (que, por cierto, era amigo de ellos también y tenía su edad).

Manu empezó el curso básico introductorio, estudiaría medicina junto a Pancho, que era el menor de cuatro hermanos (tres en Argentina estudiando, uno viviendo en Panamá), por ende, siempre habría estado en la mira de sus hermanas mayores de no haberse hecho amigo del grupo aquel. Y así también, gracias a él, habían logrado acercarse a sus hermanas, Catalina la mayor de ellas.

Era linda la colombiana, hubiera podido idiotizarlos a todos a la vez de haber querido. Pero no, Pedro la vio primero de esa forma y la vio con tantas ganas que se notaron un poco cohibidos.

Pobre Pedro tímido también.

Si quería, se podía pasaba horas sentado en ese lugar, esperando a verla pasar.

Manuel pensaba al principio que era una actitud bien weona, y se limitaba a verlo y tratarlo como a cualquier persona de aquella característica.

Pero entonces los abrazos de Martín durante el invierno y sus mil intentos de llamarle la atención y conquistarlo (porque el argentino lo había dejado sumamente claro a los pocos meses –de esperar a que saliera a la universidad y seguirlo, forzándolo a su compañía–, que tenía esas intenciones) comenzaron a surtir un efecto un tanto escandalizador.

Cuando llegó el verano, Manu quería que el invierno siguiera solo para poder seguir teniéndolo encima como lapa. Ya que se había reducido desde que empezaron los exámenes por falta de tiempo y porque Martín resultó ser bastante reacio al sudor provocado por estar a cuarenta grados de temperatura.

—¡NO MANCHES, WEY! —El mencionado lo soltó de un momento a otro, al ser sujetado desde los hombros por Pedro, que estaba detrás, y llevado hacia él entre sacudones—. ¡Viene con Pancho! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nos lleva la chingada! ¡Qué chafa! ¡Pinche Pancho, no me p…!

—¡Calmáte, pedazo de boludo! —Martín se giró para darle un par de sacudones y que se sosegue de tantas frases que apenas entendía, pasando a ignorar a Manuel otra vez, que empezaba a frustrarse por ello. Él que ponía todo de sí para venir a darle señales de que sí estaba lográndolo ¿y lo ignoraba?

Catalina y Francisco llegaron hasta ellos con una sonrisa pintada en sus caras. Eran divinas, pero el chileno tuvo un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué tenía Pancho entre sus manos?

—¡Hola, Cata, Panchito!

—Qué onda —Pedro entró en modo automático.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —Cata pintó apenas y poquito las mejillas de rojo ante los chicos y el mexicano casi tiene un ataque cardíaco ahí no más.

—¿Vamos al cine? ¿Los cinco? ¿A ver la de Star Wars? —preguntó Pancho.

Martín miró a Pedro antes que a Manuel, y encontró al mexicano tan embelesado que sonrió divertido y enternecido, como papá resignado a las hormonas de su hijo.

—Dale, vamos. Mañana es Noche Buena, tenemos que aprovechar. ¿Te jode, Manu?

A Manu le jodía algo…

—No. Si vamos más mejor, ¿no? —dijo, sonriendo con la suficiente creencia para que todos se la creyeran. Se paró, dejándole las entradas a Martín para que se haga cargo. Antes de irse (y mientras los hermanos tomaban asiento del lado de Pedro) se agachó y abrazó al argento por la espalda, provocándole un saltito por no vérsela venir. Se acercó hasta una de sus orejas—. Y si me tocai te castro, po weón.

Se volvió a erguir y se fue, dejándolo al rubio con cara larga y de agonía total. Aunque… ¿qué eran esas insinuaciones de Manu a esta altura? ¿En serio sería posible que haya caído después de tanto tiempo? Había pensado que ya estaba perdido más que encontrado aquel asunto…

A la noche, Manu iba entre el grupo antes mencionado. Para sorpresa de todos, Pedro parecía haber madurado en un dos por tres; iba hablando más adelantado al grupo con Catalina. Se lo notaba nervioso porque se revolvía el pelo y giraba la cabeza en muchas direcciones, haciéndose el interesante y tratando de disipar las ansias provocadas por la cercanía de la chica, por medio de varias expresiones suyas.

Unos pasos detrás de la pareja iba el chileno solo, y más atrás de él iban Martín y Pancho cuchicheando entre ellos. Manu se fue parando hasta llegar a su altura, dejando al rubio en el medio.

—Le gusta mucho, no entiendo por qué, pero le gusta mucho.

—¿Posta? ¡No me jodas! ¡Esto está mortal! Se nos va a morir de un ataque cardíaco… —Entonces se giró a Manu, sonriendo como amiga chusma que le hace la segunda a un amigo y le sale bien—. ¿Escuchaste, flaco? ¡A Cata le gusta! Ni puta idea de por qué, pero le gusta.

—Ya, po. Una ciega más a la lista de ciegos —Primero estaban los primos de Martín, que salía uno con un boliviano y el otro con un brasileño (que no era que estuviesen mal, pero con el primero no se llevaban bien y el segundo era demasiado alegre para su corazón)—. ¿Esto fue toda una tuya, Pancho?

—¡Sí! Me estaba taladrando el cerebro con el wey —respondió, imitando al mexicano, que caminaba más adelante con su hermana, en la última palabra—. Me contó ella que comparten el colectivo de ida a la universidad y también de regreso, pero que siempre que intentó hablarle Pedrito le daba la espalda y creyó que no le gustaba.

Manuel pensó que Pedro era muy aweonao. Era como si Martín no se enterase de que le gustaba…

Paró los pensamientos.

Martín también era un aweonao.

Se sentaron juntos en la sala y la película resultó ser explosiva en muchos sentidos. Hubo magia, naves, Darth Vader, una trama atrapante y un codazo de Martín, cuando apenas empezaban los créditos, para mostrarle cómo Cata había entrelazado una de sus manos con la de Pedro.

Era la weá más cursi que podía haber visto durante toda la noche.

O eso pensó hasta que los vio caminando de la misma forma, otra vez más adelantado a los otros tres. Pancho y Martín no paraban de volar con comentarios de la película, y se incluyó para dejar de ver a los tórtolos. Terminaron los tres volando de contentos y satisfechos, hubo sido una noche productiva con respecto al material del cine y con respecto a la idea de unir a los otros dos.

Lástima que Martín fuera tan despistado. Se había jodido a sí mismo al volver reunión el intento que dio su amado chileno por llamarle la atención. Y lo había estado ignorando bastante en los últimos días también, ya que primero los exámenes y después Pedro con sus quemadas de coco.

¿O sería que el argentino ya no estaba interesado?

Oh, no. Depresión tocando la puerta.

—Tincho culiao —refunfuñó.

Estuvo refunfuñando así toda la noche y durante todo el día siguiente, incluso mientras brindaba a la media noche en compañía de su madre y algunos parientes que llegaron desde Chile. Aun cuando su vecino se apareció con sus amigos y charlaron y bebieron sidra, vino, tequila, cerveza y algunas otras cositas (no mezclaron mucho, solo cada quien llevó lo suyo) y se quedaron hasta las tres de la mañana.

El calor de Buenos Aires no era tan pesado ese día, por lo menos. Incluso andaban algunos con camperas finas cuando llegaron a su casa. Catalina y su hermana, María, fueron las primeras en irse, casi llevándose a Pancho si Pedro no dijera que después lo acompañaba, provocando que la colombiana mayor se conmoviera y arrastrara a la hermana mediaba con ella, confiando en su reciente novio.

—¿Ya te la comiste?

—¡Qué poco sutil!

—¡Cuidado que sigue siendo mi hermana!

—Podríai haber esperado a que se fuera un poco más lejos pa' preguntar, Tincho weón.

Las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar, pero ante las charlas de intimidad, mejor sí ser un poco paranoicos. Además Cata se hacía respetar, e Itzel seguía con ellos en la ronda y también era mujer, no había que irse de mambo.

—No —respondió Pedro, suprimiendo una carcajada, ganándose cuatro caras de póker.

—¡Deja de tirar puro choreo, pinche Pedro! ¡Te vi metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta! —Saltó su hermana.

—Órale, ¡no mames, Itzel!

—Pinche pendejo.

—¡Sos un boludo máster! —Martín se reía a carcajadas, contagiando una sonrisa divertida a Manuel, que sacudía la cabeza.

—Esto está dejando de ser una conversación entretenida —bufó Pancho.

—Tápate los oídos, po.

Hablaron cerca de una hora y media, mientras tomaban, hasta que Itzel empezó a reírse de todo y Pancho casi que se queda dormido en el pasto. Martín ayudó a llevar a éste último, en parte aligerándole la carga a Pedro de tener que devolver al hermanito menor borracho a dos hermanas que eran de temer.

Se fueron los cuatro, y Manu se sintió más solo que perro malo.

Procedió a juntar el botellerío que dejaron en el patio y a guardar los platos con mantecol, garrapiñada y esas cosas dulces que comían de postre. Dejó todo muy poco ordenadamente en la cocina y subió a su pieza, tirándose en la cama, aparatoso y desganado. Se volteó quedando boca arriba y casi pega un salto cuando descubrió el rulito de Martín asomándose por la ventana.

No se acostumbraba a eso.

Bajó otra vez, encontrándoselo bajando por la enredadera que daba a su ventana.

—Weón suicida.

—Es que quería verte, me olvidé de decirte que volvía.

—Los normales tocan, ¿sabí?

Martín se rió y aplaudió.

—¿Y ahora qué hací?

—Golpeo las manos, ¿querés que te grite también?

—Ya, po.

Martín volvió a aplaudir unas tres o cuatro veces, llevando después las manos a rodear su boca para vociferar.

—¡MA…! —El chileno le bajó las manos y le tapó la boca con una de las propias.

—¡Ya, ya! —refunfuñó, soltándolo con un coloreo en las mejillas y acatando seguir el juego—. ¡Acá estoy, po! ¿Qué querí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Para qué?

—¿No querés?

Manu dudó un segundo, sonriendo divertido.

—Dale, po.

Y, para su sorpresa, Martín le sujetó el rostro y lo besó en los labios.

—¡¿Qué weá…?! —Se separó automáticamente de él, por la sorpresa.

—¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! ¿No viste el muérdago? Te juro que pasó volando por tu cabeza.

—¡Aweonao…! —Iba a seguirla.

—Pero te quiero —Y lo dijo alargando la "e" de esa última palabra, extendiendo los brazos y rodeándolo con los mismos. Era una noche fresca, era lindo para abrazarse también, abajo del rocío veraniego.

Manuel sintió el corazón pegándole en las orejas y la cara arderle como nunca antes. Lo tomó con tanta sorpresa que no se vio venir nada de las últimas acciones ocurridas. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? El weón del Martín lo había besado, ajá, 50% de rubor a la cara extra. El weón le dijo que lo quería, 50% más de rubor a su cara. El weón lo abrazaba… otro 30% más de rubor. ¿Se podía tener la cara al 130% de colorada?

El chileno creyó que iba a desmayarse por exceso de sangre en su cabeza.

—Eri má weón…

—Yo sé que te re gusto —dijo, después de reírse contra su pelo—. Perdón por no darte bola en estos días, y cuando salga la peli del Rayo McQueen vamos juntos y solitos a verla, ¿sí?

—Vo' irás a ver esa peli de cabros, yo quiero la de Logan.

—Bueno, vamos a ver la de Logan.

Manu tragó saliva nervioso, carraspeando un poquito y tratando de no mirarlo tan directamente.

—… ¿Me querí besar de nuevo?

Ni tuvo que esperar a nada. En seguida empuñó la campera del rubio por la espalda, mientras los labios del argentino se apoderaban de los suyos y bailaban entre ellos con ternura y calma, profundizando brevemente para saborear más el momento.

Fin


End file.
